Lawndarian Surprises
by pansy1980
Summary: A race on an alien planet between Chakotay and Kathryn.


Lawndarian Surprises

Authors note- I was laying sod the day that I came up with the name. Hey at least you can pronounce it. Ohh and you know the drill.

The trade mission with the Lawndarians had gone very well. The Lawndarians had traded voyager for much needed medical supplies, and in return Voyager had received some star charts. Some of the maps even included some neighboring planets where deuterium was present.

The Lawndarians invited the crew of voyager to a beach party that was going to be held on the southern coast. Janeway was very happy to have the invitation; she looked forward to some much needed R&R. She was also ready to replicate a volleyball, even though she hadn't played in years.

The next morning bright and early, she awoke ready for the day of relaxation. She put on her "new" replicated swimsuit and grabbed some of the equipment to play volleyball.. When she got to the surface the Lawndarians greeted her with open hands.

"Come and enjoy yourself captain" they said. The coast was simply breathtaking. There were miles of open golden sand that hugged the coast. At the far part of the island were four lighthouses. Kathryn sat in a folding chair, and put on some sunscreen. She put on her sunglasses and sat back to relax. "You look comfortable" said a familiar voice. It was Chakotay. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all commander." "This is so lovely" she said to him. "I cannot believe that the Lawndarians were so generous to us." "The crew really needed some R&R." "I agree" said Chakotay. "Some of my people look like they are caught in a vicious cycle of duty shifts and dinner." Kathryn laughed.

"So commander do you like games?" Chakotay head rose off the back of the chair. "Games" he asked? Kathryn smiled, you know like volleyball? Chakotay laughed slightly. "I love volleyball; I used to play when I was younger." He winked at her. "Much younger" Kathryn stood up. "Well commander would you like to play a game with me?" "I will go easy on you I promise." "Why not," said Chakotay. They began passing the ball back and forth across the net. Soon some of the crew joined in the game. The Lawndarians looked on with amusement. "Care to join us," asked Kathryn. The elder Lawndarian looked on with amusement. "We will try one of your games if you try one of ours." "Sure" said the captain, "you're on!" The Lawndarians began to play and soon they were good. Kathryn began to get tired. "Shall we play a Lawndarian game now captain?" Asked the elder.

"Why not" said Kathryn. "A promise is a promise." Intrigued, Chakotay followed them over to the narrower part of the beach. The elder pointed out some sand dunes in the distance. "Do you see that dune?" "At the right is a pole." "You start here and then run to the pole and push it down and then run back." "Whoever gets back first gets the "Plantera". "What's a Plantera?" Chakotay and Kathryn asked in unison"? "It's a bottle of wine that was made by our ancestors." He said.

Janeway looked at Chakotay. "Shall we race?" She asked. "You're on!" Said Chakotay. "But I have to warn you, I am an excellent runner." "Well we will just see" said Kathryn. By now the beach was lined with many spectators. The elder raised the flag. On Ta you will begin. "SEM, CLOM, TA! Chakotay began to run. Janeway was close behind him. When Chakotay got to the pole he pushed it over. Kathryn was still right behind him. Very quickly she began to gain on him. They were neck and neck. Janeway made a last push to overtake him. It paid off she nudged her way to victory. The spectators cheered. Kathryn put her hands on her hips. Out of breath she said, "Nice race Chakotay I almost didn't beat you." "You to Kathryn." "You are one tough competitor." "I am really out of breath," said Kathryn, "I have to play Velocity more often."

Later that evening, Janeway sat with some reports for the day.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead, commander."

"I need to tell you something can I stop by a little later?" "Surely she said." I wonder what he wants, she pondered. I'm sure he just wants some of the "Planteria that I won.

"Who is it?"

"Chakotay"

"Ahh come in commander," she said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" "Actually Kathryn that's what I wanted to ask you about." I knew it, she thought." "Kathryn I was wondering when you were going to give me half my prize." Puzzled Kathryn looked up from her coffee. "Come again commander?" "I think I must have heard you wrong, half of your prize, I'm the one who won the race." Chakotay started to laugh a little. He sat down on her desk and grabbed her hand. He looked deeply into her blue eyes and said, "I let you win Kathryn."

"Chakotay!" "Sounds like someone's a little jealous that I beat him in something that he is rather good at." She stood up and walked around the room. "Jealous? ME?" "Look Kathryn I'm telling you the truth." "I really did let you win." "Ok commander if you say so." "Ok Ok." "I will prove it to you." "And how are you going to do that Chakotay?" "A rematch, right now." "Chakotay it's dark on the planet!" Janeway laughed. "The hollow-deck, Right now." "We can run Paris's beach program." Chakotay looked over at Kathryn. "Unless your afraid, and in that case you can hand over the Plantaria right now, save your." Kathryn interrupted him. "You're on,"

"Computer run beach program Gamma B." "Ok Chakotay." "This time it's a real race." "You win you get my Plantaria wine." "I win I keep it." "Deal?" "Deal" he said. "Computer activate pole."

Ready

Set

Go!

They both started to sprint. Chakotay took an early lead. But Kathryn caught up with him. She passed him and just as she was almost to the pole, Chakotay jumped on top of her and they smacked into the pole together.

Kathryn and Chakotay both stated to laugh. He lay next to her. "Well, I guess it's a tie." Kathryn stopped laughing for a second and agreed with him. "So what do we do now commander?" "We have to come up with an ideal prize for both of us… since we both won."

Chakotay thought for a while. "What do you want Kathryn, name it." Kathryn thought hard for a moment. "My bottle of wine." "Done" "Chakotay, what do you want?" "Well let me see," he glanced up at the sky, turned toward her and said, "this." He bent over and gave her a long leering kiss. When he pulled away she sat motionless. "Chakotay" "Yes Kathryn?"

"You're the love of my life." Chakotay smiled at her.


End file.
